


can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken?

by gyeomtriever (yerims)



Series: coco-flavoured dorothy [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, happy birthday yugyeo, he;s TWENTY THREE!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerims/pseuds/gyeomtriever
Summary: “Bye-bye hyung,” Yugyeom cutely replies.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Series: coco-flavoured dorothy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539619
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken?

Winter is approaching. Yugyeom’s hands are always cold. Once Jackson offered to get a Chinese physician to look at it—“It means your blood circulation is poor, Gyeom ah,” he’d said with such seriousness it seemed _really _bad, but they never really found the time. Heat packs are alright.

Jaebum’s hands are warmer, so he takes Yugyeom’s ones into his when they’re in the van after a whole morning of recordings and holds them tight throughout the journey home.

They don’t say anything for a good twenty. Yugyeom watches the busy streets past through the window; and Jaebum rests on his side, facing Yugyeom, head resting against the maknae’s bony shoulder. He traces Yugyeom’s knuckles with his thumb, twirls the rings, tries pulling one out. Yugyeom lets him do anything.

“Hyung,” Yugyeom breaks the silence after a while. There are two people in the van he could be addressing, but everyone knows Yugyeom is calling for Jaebum. There is a special tone that is reserved for the leader. Some days it is petulant; most days it is light, childlike, like a younger brother wanting to ride his older brother’s skateboard. Jaebum hums.

“It’s my birthday today,” he says, as if he’d just remembered.

“I know.” They had already sung the birthday song twice.

“I’m twenty-three.”

Jaebum nuzzles further into Yugyeom neck. Tries to reach for whatever body heat he can get through the soft layer of yarn that is his favourite blue scarf.

“I’m getting old and tired,” Yugyeom jokes, but Jaebum can hear the wear in his voice. This year had taken a toll on Yugyeom’s knee. More nights than Jaebum would have liked he had to peel and stick pain-relief patches for him while making insincere promises that the pain will go away soon. (He knows too well chronic pain is never friendly like that.)

In the driver’s seat, their manager grunts; the man is twenty-eight and cares for the seven of them like his own.

“...Do you know how my back hurts from carrying BamBam’s extra luggage of accessories everywhere we go?...” he complains, but there is no resentment.

Yugyeom giggles, and Jaebum feels it extra close to him. Adores the high-pitched sound, even if it is muffled.

“Twenty-three is a good age,” Jaebum just says a bit later. He means to be comforting.

“Is it?” Yugyeom sounds like he is about to fall asleep. They are fifteen minutes away from his apartment; twenty from Jaebum’s.

“Yeah. Know what I did when I was twenty-three?” Jaebum asks.

“Dunno,” Yugyeom teases. He’d been by Jaebum’s side since he was sixteen.

“I don’t know either,” Jaebum sheepishly admits. “I can’t keep track.”

“You _must_ be getting old.”

“Brat,” Jaebum huffs, but his hands don’t stop kneading against Yugyeom’s. “What do you wanna do when you’re twenty-three?”

“I wanna...” Jaebum pinches him lightly so he doesn’t doze off.

“...wanna eat _samgyeopsal_.”

Jaebum almost sighs. It is a typical Yugyeom answer. But—“No _samgyeopsal_,” their manager butts in, and Jaebum doesn’t have to look to know that Yugyeom is already pouting.

Jaebum tilts his head up, making Yugyeom squirm a bit because his hair is tickling his neck. Soon he settles, and Jaebum shoots a glance at the rearview mirror, a challenge to the diet-enforcing manager. He whispers into Yugyeom’s ear, “I’ll cook you _samgyeopsal_ tonight.”

It makes Yugyeom laugh with ready agreement. _Easy. _Their manager shoots them a questioning glare that also says “Don’t do anything stupid!!!!” Like always, it falls on deaf ears.

“See you tonight then,” Jaebum mouths when Yugyeom climbs out of the car, hands reluctantly tearing away from Jaebum’s. They find a lesser substitute in his coat pockets. He doesn’t grumble, though, he’s sweet like that. He’s seeing Jaebum tonight again after all.

“Bye-bye hyung,” Yugyeom cutely replies.

“Happy birthday, Yugyeom ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> whispers jaebum doesn't like samgyeopsal lol
> 
> anything for his yugyeom tho <3
> 
> *youngjae voice* cutie yugyeomie! washed chinese cabbage stem yugyeomie! happy birthday yugyeomie!


End file.
